vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Nappa
In VGCW 'Season 4: The Greatest Sacrifice' During Season 4, in an attempt to stop the reigning GM, Dracula , Vegeta sacrificed himself in an explosive attack. Though this failed to stop Dracula, it did kill Vegeta, leaving VGCW without the BADMAN. After the events of Endgame 4, Nappa vowed to gather the Seven Dragonballs and wish Vegeta back to life. 'Season 5: See You Space Cowboys... However, it soon became clear Nappa was not the only one seeking the Dragonballs. Nappa needed help to collect them all, but his previous ally Phoenix had betrayed the law and turned evil, and Vegeta was dead. Nappa lamented the lack of any help, until a friendly voice offered him a hand from behind. Flint knew the pain of losing those close to you, and wasn't going to sit by and let Nappa suffer the same way. Using the Dragon Rader, they discover the first Dragonball is in the VGCW arena itself, denying Nappa his amazing adventure throughout the land. It was found in the hands of Scorpion, the hardest working man in VGCW, after he took it from some orange clad man with scars on his face. Nappa wants to take the ball by force, but Flint tells Nappa to be a fair sportsman. Scorpion offers the ball to Nappa if he can defeat him. So later in the evening, Nappa and Scorpion fought, with Nappa emerging victorious and gaining the two-star Dragonball. Later, Nappa and Flint mention how both Waluigi and Segata Sanshiro have a dragonball. Flint decides to go after the individuals who them, rather than the teams trying to get them. This turns out to be a pretty painful idea for the cowboy, when he has to go up against Donkey Kong to get the next ball. Considering this win puts Donkey Kong at the highest winning streak in VGCW at the time, this did not go well. Later, Eggman and Wily confront the pair backstage, yet do not attempt to get their dragonball, saying they will get it without having to lift a finger. Turns out Knuckles has been tricked into thinking the dragon that will be summoned is evil, and tries to stop Nappa and Flint, before Sonic shows up to put a stop to it. Knuckles later tries to beat Flint and Nappa by himself to get their dragonball. It does not go well. He limps back to Wily and Eggman, and tries again later with the help of WIly's creation, Airman. It still does not go well, and the ball remains with Nappa and Flint. Flint finds the holder of the last Dragonball, Protoman, and offers the ball if one of them can beat him, as Scorpion did. Nappa takes the challenge, but ends up losing to Protoman. Unfortunately, Protoman retaining the ball leads Airman and Knuckles right to him, and they aren't as fair in taking it from him. Protoman is ripped into pieces, and murdered by Airman. By this point, all the balls are in the possession of one of the teams looking to summon the Dragon, Saftey Valve, The Practice, Warioware INC, and Nappa and Flint, AKA: Space Cowboys. Thus, the fights to get the dragonballs from everyone else begins. Saftey Valve ambushes The Practice, and takes all their Dragonballs. Then the Space Cowboys attacked Warioware, taking all of theirs. End Game 5 arrives, and only Saftey Valve and the Space Cowboys have any Dragonballs. Thus, they agree to a fair tornado tag team, winner takes all. The Space Cowboys emerges victorious, and Nappa is delighted. Flint shows his humble nature, downplaying his role in the victory, and urges Nappa to go wish Vegeta back. However, Nappa is ambushed before he can summon the dragon. His attacker is none other than Kefka, who uses the wish from the Dragonballs to make himself as powerful as a God. He destroys the dragon afterwards, and attempts to destroy the world. Nappa and Flint were one of the tag teams who joined together with others to stop Kefka, and due to his impressive fight with God Kefka, Flint gained the nickname "God Slayer", or sometimes, "God Biter", considering how he decided to munch on Kefka a bit during the fight. With the revival of Vegeta by the last remains of Shenron, God Kefka is defeated by the group of wrestlers who came together to stop him. With their original goal complete, The Space Cowboys split up, with Nappa and Vegeta joining forces once again as The Saiyans. Though they may not fight together anymore, you can be sure that Nappa and Flint are still great allies as they wrestle in the VGCW. '''Season 8: Reunited in Steel During the M.A.S.T.E.R.P.L.A.N.'s enactment in Season 8, both Nappa and Flint would be turned into their roboticized forms, Bald Man and Flint-in-Steel. The two comrades formerly fighting for good now turned evil would fight alongside each other once more on 2014-08-05 . Their opponent would look to be Grey Fox alone, until Barret Wallace ran in to help free his friend, Flint. Barret and Grey Fox took on the two robots together, but in the end Grey Fox would fall to Flint. The roboticized wrestlers stood tall that night, reminiscent of their victorious days in Season 5. GalleryEdit